


Red Red Valentine’s

by Nanostin



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Humor, Surreal, Valentine's Day, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Zera, now a living corpse, decides to focus his second life on a different desire of his- getting a girl.
Relationships: Zera | Tsunekawa Hiroyuki/Kanon





	Red Red Valentine’s

The body that has been rotting on the floors for months, its intestines gruesomely spilled out of it, finally moves. On the date marked February 14, there was a slight heartbeat. And then, it beats again, and again, and continues on beating, poking against the boy’s shattered rib cage each time it beats. 

About an hour has passed before another movement takes place; the boy sits up. It felt like carrying a large stack of rocks when he did so, and the intestines that still dangled out from his large laceration made a “skwep” sound when lifted off of the floor, having been stuck on to it with the dry blood like chewed up gum on a pavement.

His eyes, covered with dust, start to tear up, but his pain sensors don't work for him to notice. He looks at his pale hands covered with dry blood, yet in far better condition compared to his abdomen. “I’m… still alive…” 

He was surprised to hear the sound of his own voice, and more so that it sounded completely natural and not hoarse despite his throat being so dry. 

Slowly, he gets up on his feet with the odd new feeling of his body. It actually feels lighter than it did when he sat up. And so, at the abandoned and vandalised warehouse with corpses and organs scattered on the floors, roses all around them like some cruel artistic touch, the corpse in the middle now looks up with a huge grin and could only laugh, announcing to no one in particular, “That fortune teller was wrong! Fourteen and after, Zera lives on!”

Splat!

The sound of his small intestines falling flat to the floor while still hanging around his waist made him realise the poor condition he was in actually in.

“...Or half-lives.”

Looking at what’s inside of him for too long was easily making him irritated and disappointed. His insides are filthy, hideous, and ratchet, just like everybody else’s. Like all the adults he found so unbearable to even look at and all the other people he got to see the insides of. His insides are the same as the rest; not special, not beautiful.

However… he now has the opportunity to fix himself, to achieve a state of beauty even on the inside. 

X X X

‘For this Valentine’s, I wish I could spend the day with him for the first time. He, who is not human in body, but in heart…’

Kanon walks the streets of the torn down city on her way back home from school, her scarf swaying in the wind.

‘I miss his silly behaviour, a man in need to be taught what seems like the simplest things about people. A man who’s beautiful on the inside…’

Kanon sees a trail of roses on the bright white snow, leaving a beautiful sight to admire. It was peculiar, however, for how there’s so many scattered roses, all full of life during winter. Not too long from following the trail of petals, away from the common square where people walked, she found her answer as to how that is- and even more questions to add on to it.

Hiroyuki Tsunekawa, the boy who she saw with her own eyes be impaled with a urinal to his brutal death, now stands in the snow with his body stuffed with red roses in place of organs and a smile that’s just as eye-catching. “Yes, I knew only a girl of pure beauty would magnify towards me in this state. Kanon, our meeting is destiny!”

Kanon, being a brave and- quite frankly- an odd girl, didn’t feel scared at that moment with a need to scream, run, or faint, but felt the need to shout, “That’s not the man I was talking about!”

She takes a deep breath and tries again, “Zera, you’re alive… and so are all the roses that were supposed to wilt by now. Could this be because of my prayers to the lord…? Could it have been my requiem?”

“So it’s because of you as to why I’m back, you must be an actual goddess. In this state, I’m able to achieve my goal to dictate whenever I want and I’m able to take all the filth out of my body. Time means nothing to me now, I can stay in youth forever! I feel like I’ve achieved beauty greater than Elagabalus!”

“Yes, yes. Now, Zera… you’re not going to do… what you did before, are you?”

“Not right away, no. I need new troops, and walking down the same path I did that led me to failure the first time would be ridiculous. Furthermore, I noticed all the commercials from the shop’s windows and figured that it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“It is.”

“And seeing all those sappy happy couples huddled together and holding hands was really annoying…”

Kanon figured that he’s clearly hinting her at something. “Zera…”

“Since I now have all the time in the world, I have decided to focus on girls. Kanon, do you have anything to give me for Valentines?”

At first, Kanon thought of just burying the boy in the snow like some kind of “Valentines gift” for all the horrid things he’s done and pretending this whole event never happened, but she then considered that encouraging him to pursue a path of love- or, as he puts it, “girls”- is a lot better than pursuing a path of violent dictatorship.

She looks through her purse and pulls out a keychain of a shiitake. It’s an odd little keychain she got from a hundred yen gacha, but since this is all a spur in the moment, she’s certain that he’d settle with whatever he gets.

Zera takes the keychain and stares at it, his hands beginning to tremble until he hugs it close to his chest. “My first ever gift from a girl and it’s glorious…! This is revolutionary! A shiitake! I see the beauty in such mushrooms now. Yes, from now on, shiitake will be the symbol of my leadership! Everything will revolve around shiitake! And you will be my shiitake queen!”

That’s really not the reaction Kanon was expecting. ‘Getting excited over a small gift from a girl, he’s like a child,’ she thinks.

“Here, I’ll give you something in return,” Zera snaps Kanon out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw him dig his hand inside what would’ve been his organs but is now full of roses. He pulls out a rose from his insides that looks to be a brighter red than the rest and hands it to her. She yelps and takes a step back. 

He continues to hold the rose out to her and asks, “Isn’t this romantic? A boy handing a girl a rose in the snow, it’s fit for an art piece.”

“It’s not! Handing a girl something from inside your body is a scary thing to do! And you don’t have a jacket on in the snow, you’re going to get hurt that way!”

“You’re worrying about something worthless. I don’t feel cold and I’m half dead, so there’s no way I can get any kind of illness. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. You’re going to get frostbites on your hands.”

“My pain sensors aren’t really working, so I wouldn’t notice something like that unless it becomes visible. This could be seen as an advantage on my part, couldn’t it?”

Zera, even before he became a walking corpse, was never human. Not on the outside, but the inside, and even now, he still shows just that. Kanon thinks of how this situation could be a sign from God, a second chance for him to redeem himself, and she feels that she can be the one to guide him into becoming human. Yes, once again, she’ll take it upon herself to make someone truly human. 

“Zera, put the rose away, save it for White Day.”

It would surely still have life by then.

He sinks the rose deep back within him while questioning, “So you accept me?”

“I accept that I have a role to play. I want to help you.”

“Ah, so you accept to rule the world with me.”

“...Just give me your hand, Zera.” Kanon holds out her hand to him and explains, “Since I don’t have any gloves to give you right now, I’ll share my body heat.”

“There’s no need for that. I told you, I don’t feel anything.”

“It’s not good to be stubborn! Just think about it like this: you’d be protecting your skin this way. Wouldn’t you want it to stay pretty instead of damaged by frostbites?”

“You make a good point. However, I don’t accidentally want to stain your hand, so-”

“Oh, come on!” Kanon takes a hold of his hand and starts walking with him. Her hand felt soft even with gloves on, a big contrast from his hard, cold one that was like stone.

Having a beautiful girl take him by the hand made his heart race to the point where it snapped off a part of his already damaged rib cage, the bone falling right out of his large slit and into the snow.

Hiroyuki Tsunekawa, the boy who calls himself Zera, spends his second chance in life focusing on a girl instead of dictatorship.

**Author's Note:**

> From everything I could’ve written, I... don’t know why I wrote this, haha. I mean- Litchi Hikari Club, that’s not something people really ask for, and on top of that, it’s a silly and cheesy story of what’s originally a guro. Still, for this Valentine’s Day, I will treat myself to self-indulge!


End file.
